Nucleo Profondo
Situato all'interno di una densa massa di stelle nel c uore della Galassia, il Nucleo Profondo (conosciuto anche come Nucleo Profondo della Galassia o Sistemi del Nucleo) era una piccola regione che celava pianeti insoliti. In essa si trovavano le stelle più vecchie della Galassia e al suo centro un buco nero, circondato da antimateria e da un ammasso di stelle dense. A causa della forza di gravità esercitata dall'elevato numero di stelle, lo spazio-tempo locale era severamente distorto e rendeva i viaggi nell'iperspazio quasi impossibili. Pertanto, quest'area era ritenuta inaccessibile, finché il clone dell'Imperatore Palpatine non vi localizzò alcune iperlinee sicure e ne fece una roccaforte Imperiale che rimase tale per circa vent'anni, dopo la Battaglia di Endor. Storia Nonostante le difficoltà per accedere in questa regione galattica, i Rakata dell'Impero Infinito riuscirono a stabilire una colonia su Byss intorno al 35.000 BBY: con la fine dell'impero, il pianeta venne abbandonato e i monumenti della civiltà aliena caddero in rovina. Nel 27.000 BBY, Koros Major venne scoperto e colonizzato da esploratori umani provenienti da Coruscant: essi individuarono quasi subito sulla superficie abbondanti giacimenti di carbonite e ne capirono le grandi potenzialità nell'ambito dei lunghi viaggi siderali. Nei secoli successivi, Koros Major prosperò grazie al commercio con Coruscant, diventando una popolosa ecumenopoli e il più grande insediamento di frontiera del Nucleo Profondo. Nel 5.000 BBY questo mondo fu protagonista della Grande Guerra Iperspaziale che terminò con la vittoria della Repubblica Galattica e la sconfitta degli eserciti sith. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine, autorizzò segretamente numerose missioni esplorative per mappare la regione; successivamente nelle vesti del Signore dei Sith Darth Sidious, fornì al consiglio separatista delle rotte iperspaziali segrete che permisero alle loro armate di bypassare il ben difeso Settore Corelliano e attaccare direttamente Coruscant. L'Impero Galattico usò Koros Major come base logistica per continuare l'esplorazione di questa regione galattica e individuò numerosi pianeti vivibili: ben presto vennero avviati intensi programmi di colonizzazione riservati però ai ceti più alti della popolazione e ai lealisti al potere imperiale. Palpatine dichiarò quindi tutta la regione "zona di sicurezza". Tutte le navi stellari in entrata o in uscita dalla regione dovevano ottenere le autorizzazioni e i permessi da parte dell'autorità imperiali e i salti iperspaziali vennero limitati e controllati. Inotre l'impero si preoccupò di fermare eventuali trasgressori con un reticolo di zone minate (non segnalate sulle mappe) e sistemi per bloccare le comunicazioni. Supersettori *Settore 5 Settori *Zona di Sicurezza del Nucleo Profondo *Settore Teta Sistemi *Sistema di Corrida *Sistema di Goluud *Sistema di Kalist *Sistema di Khomm *Sistema di Prakith *Sistema di Treskov *Sistema di Vulpter Pianeti del Nucleo Profondo *Besero *Byss *Cambria *Constancia *Crystan *Dremulae *Dulvoyinn *Ebaq *Eclipse *Empress Teta *Had Abbadon *Hakassi *Iope *Jerrilek *Keeara Major *Khomm *Kuar *Lialic *Ojom *Ottabesk *Prakith *Symbia *Thoadeye *Tython *Vulpter *Zamael Altri luoghi del Nucleo Profondo *Eclipse *Dente di Tarkin *Tsoss Beacon *Ammasso di stelle calde Fonti *''Star Wars: Il Gioco di Ruolo, Seconda Edizione, Rivista ed Espansa'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Byss and the Deep Core'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Link Esterni *Wizards of the Coast: Star Wars RPG: Planet Hoppers April 2005: Byss and the Deep Core Categoria:Lune del Nucleo Profondo Categoria:Nucleo Profondo Categoria:Pianeti del Nucleo Profondo Categoria:Regioni Galattiche Categoria:Settori del Nucleo Profondo Categoria:Sistemi del Nucleo Profondo Categoria:Stelle del Nucleo Profondo